Pandemonium
by LuckyLifeSmile
Summary: Normal days in Fairy Tail were chaos to the average people. But what happens when a blonde maiden gets hold of a website based on writing stories on their guild, shows it to her guild members, and have some of the weirdest reactions; laughing their asses off, blushing madly, or just have no reaction. Today, though, wasn't gonna be normal for Fairy Tail. GaLe, NaLu & more! Collab.


Okay! This is my new story Pandemonium! Its a collaboration I made with a great friend of mine, ajmonkeygirl99. go check out her stories.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or the fanfiction stories that are mentioned in here. And yes, they are the real stories we took from, they're really good and I hope you can read them and like them as much as AJ and I did! But we do own our OC's that are in the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a normal day in the town of Magnolia; people were strolling down streets, fanning themselves in the heat of the afternoon...and, of course, Fairy Tail was already making a ruckus, despite it being such a supposedly peaceful afternoon. If you were to be on the other side of the guild's double doors, you'd see that Natsu and Gray were in one of their bar fights, the ice-mage having already stripped down to his boxers, (Juvia in the background, drooling, no doubt,) and Natsu having already destroyed many of the guild's tables and bar stools.

So, normal.

The only person missing from the routine was Lucy, who was in her apartment, curled up in a comfy chair. She'd been surfing the web for new fashion ideas when an ad popped up, and she would've closed it without a glance, if not for the catchy slogan that had caught her eye.

'Fanfiction?' She wondered, 'Can't hurt to check it out!' And with one click of her mouse, Lucy started the beginning, of the end.

* * *

Under the shade of an overhang a corner away from Fairy Tail, two young girls stood, side by side. If the other citizens would've taken a closer look at the pair, they would certainly have been disturbed by the rather mischievous looks on their faces.

One of the girls, Lucky; her chocolate brown hair braided loosely to the right side, her hazel eyes looking sharp, was holding a mobile phone, and scrolling her fingers down the screen.

"Look at this, AJ! Some of our favorite mages have been reviewing!"

The other female, this one with long, brown hair and grey eyes, glanced at the screen and promptly doubled over. "Hahaha...Gajeel! Oh my gosh, I'm dying!"

Lucky smiled once more, before shutting the device off, tucking it securely in her pocket, "I think it's time to write some more, what do you think?" An agreement was murmured and the two authors walked back to an apartment, intent on writing some fanfiction that would embarrass the guild members for years to come.

* * *

Lucy looked on the site, surprised at the numerous tabs. There were different tabs for different types of fanfictions, some after "Books", "Comics", "Movies", others named "Plays/Musicals" and "TV shows". But there was one tab that intrigued Lucy the most, one named "Anime/Manga".

Now, Lucy was one of the smartest people in the guild, besides Levy and any other crazy Fairy Tail member, but this tab was something Lucy had never heard of. I mean, "Anime"? "Manga"? What were those things? Did they hold importance? Questions were running through the stellar spirit mage fast, each more difficult than the last.

Curiosity was eating away Lucy's sanity to not click the link, being focused and getting to the guild as soon as possible was her goal after all. Besides, Natsu would get worried if she wasn't there in the next ten minutes (he'd probably just run to her apartment and enter through the window anyway) , Gray would get impatient waiting for her (and strip in the process of his anxiousness), and Erza.

Oh crap. ERZA!

Lucy clicked the link quickly, waiting for the page to load so that she wouldn't die of Erza's "light" punishment. While the page was loading, Lucy cleaned up her apartment swiftly, glancing around the corner if there would be a mischievous dragonslayer/feline duo barging in as usual, either to eat her entire fridge clean of food or take naps in her so-called "comfortable" bed. Thankfully, they stayed at the guild, waiting for the missing blonde.

The link had finished loading, after a couple of minutes or so. 'Thank god! If I don't get to Fairy Tail soon, Erza will skin me alive if I'm late!'

As Lucy was about to close her laptop, she noticed her guild's name, Fairy Tail, as one of the options on the reading choices. 'Fairy Tail?! Why would my guild be there?' Lucy thought, contemplating if she should bring her laptop to the guild or not.

A clock struck at 12:00, it's bell ringing throughout the young blonde's apartment. Lucy looked at the time, her eyes widening at every passing millisecond. "SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!" she screeched, her voice loud enough to be heard outside of her apartment complex. The fishermen passing her lot were shaking their heads, laughing uncontrollably at the humorous sound. "Oi, Lucy-chan~!" yelled one of the fishermen.

Loud footsteps going down some stairs were heard behind a brown door and out came Lucy, her hair disheveled at random and her outfit the same as usual. She was holding her laptop and stellar keys while trying to lock her apartment door chanting the same lines to herself, "Go! Go! Go! GO! I GOTTA GO!". To the fishermen, this was a hilarious sight to see.

Once she successfully locked her door and tried attempting to fix her hair, using the canal's reflection, she gave her usual "Goodbye!" to the fishermen and jolted to the guild, where her teammates were probably in the chaos of a normal Fairy Tail fight.

Lucy panted, her arms on her knees as she tried to regain her breath. "Erza...gonna kill...me..." She pushed through the doors, and was met with her nightmare: Erza. "E-Erza-san! Uh..." No excuses. Erza wouldn't stand for it.

"Lucy," Erza fixed her with a strong glare, "You are five minutes late. We might miss our train," (Natsu turned green in the background.) "And if we miss the train, we miss the mission. What do you have to say for yourself?" As usual, Erza was short, not-so-sweet, and to the point. As well as lugging a whopping amount of luggage behind her.

"Plue was sick!" It popped out, where from? Lucy wasn't sure. Erza's gaze pierced her, "Can spirits even get sick?"

"Uh.." Lucy stuttered, looking everywhere but Erza's impending glare. 'Think of something!' she screamed in her mind. Lucy started to fiddle with her fingers, twirling her index fingers around the other. "Y-yes? They c-can."

Every guild member's breaths hitched in their throat, all eyes wide, watching the conversation between the red-haired demon and the bubbly blonde. Lying to Erza, the blonde was asking for a death wish. Too many interrogations from the Titania were nerve-wracking and beyond scary to even say, from what victims of her interrogations say (or at least the ones that survived). 'Bye Lucy. See you in hell' everyone was thinking just that, of course for the exception of a few members.

Erza glared at Lucy, sweat forming on her brow and sliding down her temples. Erza squinted her eyes, she knew Lucy was lying, she just wanted the truth from the blonde. Erza noticed the blonde was sweating profoundly, her eyes wide with fear.

'I'm dead!' Lucy thought.

After a grueling minute of glaring, Erza said and stated out the obvious. "Lucy," said girl flinching at the sound of her name, "I know you're lying. Now, tell me why you were five minutes late."

Lucy's eyes were now the size of saucers, a comical sight, but not a comical atmosphere. Her breathing hitched up to small gasps, her heart beating fast. 'Crap! I'm definitely gonna die!'

While this was all happening, the rest of Team Natsu were watching from the sidelines. Gray sympathizing over Lucy, knowing exactly how she feels, the countless number of times he's stripped unconsciously. Happy, half chewing his delicate fish, half gaping mouth open staring at the doom in front of him, and Natsu.

Natsu, well, he looked like all of hell had broken loose. 'Lucy' he thought worriedly. Lucy looked like a deer caught in the blinding headlights, she looked petrified. Her hands curled, clutching them to her chest, and an old black bag, rectangular in shape, hanging off of her shoulder.

Wait, what?

"Um, Luce?" Natsu cautiously said, trying to not anger Erza anymore than she was. Eyes all staring at him, attaching the drama unfold before the guild. Lucy and Erza's necks snapped towards the fire mage's direction.

Natsu swallowed his spittle down his throat, his mouth dry. "U-um, what's with the old bag?"

Everyone's necks snapped back to the heated drama of the day, now eyeing up Lucy's mystery bag. This bag didn't look like any of her traveling bags, nor did it look like it could hold much.

"Was this what kept you five minutes late?" Erza questioned the blonde. Said mage stiffly shook her head slowly, cautiously watching the ticking time-bomb in front of her. "May I see what's in the bag, Lucy?". Once again, the blonde shook her head up and down. She directed herself to the closest table, placing the bag on the tabletop. All eyes were now on the blonde's bag, all curious as to what was inside. Lucy unzipped the zipper and took out her laptop, opening the piece of work.

Lucy went back to the site, FanFiction as it was named, and showed Erza what was keeping her back. Erza looked at the page, taking note of the many reading choices. "What does this have to do with you being late, may I ask?" Lucy then tried to look for the option, scanning the page. She found the option again, "Fairy Tail".

"This," she pointed to the "Fairy Tail" option, "is why I was late." Lucy bravely answering. Erza looked at the option, her eyes widening little, then composed her stern look again. "I thought it was suspicious that our guild name was an option for this website. I was about to look into it further when I noticed I was late. So I rushed over here and here I am." Lucy stated, trying to sound a little like the mighty red-head, but alas, it failed.

Erza studied the option once more, absorbing the new information in. "Fine. We'll look into this later. For now though, we must get onto our mission." Lucy sighed in relief, "But! You will still get your punishment. Just not at the moment." Erza shouted, most of the guild members sympathizing for the blonde. Lucy shivered at the thought of what kind of terror would the Titania do.

"Natsu! Gray! Happy! Let's go! We'll be late to the train station. Lucy!" said girl jumped with an 'Eep!' escaping her mouth, "drop off your laptop at your apartment and meet us at the train station" Natsu gagging at the word, with a snickering Gray and a giggling Happy in tow, "in five minutes. If you're late for this one, you will get punished. Understood!" shouted Erza. "H-hai!" squeaked Lucy, now running off to her cozy home.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain bookworm decided that she needed to investigate this 'Fanfiction'. So now, here she was, in the library. She was using the fastest computer there, and had already reached the Fairy Tail option on the sight. A click, and BAM, she was in.

Behind a bookshelf, AJ was peering at Levy's computer screen. Repressing a little squeal, she dug out her phone,

_To: Lucky-chan_

_From: AJ-nee_

_Message:_

_IT WORKED! The ad must have gone through Lucy's computer! Levy is looking up Fairy Tail as I message you. What do we do now?_

She sent the message and moved over so she could see both the computer screen and Levy's face.

* * *

A small cozy cafe was in sight; sets of patio tables were outside, customers were waiting for their meal and chatting with friends, except for one.

A girl dressed in a yellow long-sleeved shirt, a black button-up vest, denim shorts and burgundy red converse was seated at one of the outside tables, every once in awhile checking her phone, covered in an Ed Hardy design, for messages. Her head, adorned with a loosely knit white beret, was looking up towards the clouds, daydreaming on what to write up next. A soft breeze blew by, swaying her side braid a little.

Her phone vibrated, shaking in her hand. The girl looked at her phone, a text message to be exact. The girl opened the text, reading the message to herself.

_To: Lucky-chan_

_From: AJ-nee_

_Message:_

_IT WORKED! The ad must have gone through Lucy's computer! Levy is looking up Fairy Tail as I message you. What do we do now?_

Lucky smiled at the text, thinking of what to write to her friend.

_To: AJ-nee_

_From: Lucky-chan_

_Message:_

_Awesome! Now, all we have to do is post up some fanfictions. What they're most likely gonna do is read some fanfictions, more likely the first ones posted. So now we do our thing, my friend! ;) Let's post up some FanFics! (⌒▽⌒) _

_Hopefully, Levy's gonna be the one reading first so maybe we should type up either GaLe or NaLu's. Idk what do you wanna do? __【・ヘ・__?__】__And meet me back at the apartment! :) _

Lucky sent the message, waiting for the screen to say "Message Sent". After that, Lucky started to walk back to the apartment, roaring to go type a story up soon. Rubbing her hands together in anticipation, she grinned happily, her light grey suede 'tahoe' fringe crossbody bag on her side, filled with her Jewels, makeup, spare contacts/glasses and some contents as well.

* * *

AJ was so focused on Levy that she almost didn't notice her phone was buzzing. She cursed under her breath and pulled it out of her bag. She almost jumped out of her flip flops when she read the message:

_From: Lucky-chan_

_To: AJ-Nee_

_Message:_

_Awesome! Now, all we have to do is post up some fanfictions. What they're most likely gonna do is read some fanfictions, more likely the first ones posted. So now we do our thing, my friend! ;) Let's post up some FanFics! (⌒▽⌒) _

_Hopefully, Levy's gonna be the one reading first so maybe we should type up either GaLe or NaLu's. Idk what do you wanna do? __【・ヘ・__?__】__And meet me back at the apartment! :) _

She quickly sent one back, already standing up and dusting off her jean shorts,

_To: Lucky-chan_

_From: AJ-nee_

_Message:_

_True, we must get writing! If Levy's doing the reading, we'd better put up a GaLe first, and maybe some NaLu's in case she isn't the only one reading if you know what I mean ;) Heading there now. I'm actually setting up this cheap video camera first XD Can't wait for the chaos!_

When the message went through, AJ rummaged through her old backpack for said video camera. 'Aha, Gotcha!' And then she was done...This was going to be so fun!

Passerby in Magnolia saw a small girl, her hair curly and free, blue tank top ruffled, grinning wildly and half-jogging to a destination. They decided not to do anything.

* * *

MEANWHILE:

Levy scrolled down the screen some more, unaware of the people watching her. The page reloaded without her clicking anything, and the first thing she saw, she clicked on it. A story was posted. What shocked the small bluenette was the summary of this story. It read:

"_Levy traps herself in a spell where she must finish seven fairy tales in order to escape. Sadly, things don't go quite as planned with Gajeel lurking around and ruining every fairy tale there was ever was in his most Gajeel-like fashion. GaLe"_

Her eyes widened, 'What the heck was GaLe?' An embarrassing thought went through her head, it was like her and Gajeel's names together. But surely, that wasn't the case. Or at least, she thought not, until she began reading.

* * *

Lucky reached her destination, unlocking the door and waltzing inside the apartment. The apartment's interior walls were covered in a light baby blue, complete with wall decorations and the occasional windows. There was the staircase, right in front of Lucky, leading to the upstairs, the living room to her left, and if you walked further into the living room, there was a back room, a.k.a the kitchen. Lucky smiled to herself, taking a glance of the living room. There was the loveseat, two small, round tables, filled with pictures of Lucky and her nakama, AJ. She smiled softly at one particular picture.

It was her family, made up of her mother, father, and little sister, all pumpkin-picking for Halloween. Her sister and herself were both holding a small petite pumpkin, while sitting on a larger pumpkin. Her father was in the background, smiling wildly as he was holding a large pumpkin while her mother was kneeling next to Lucky's sister, smiling softly.

Lucky shook her head, giggling and walked into the next room; the kitchen. The small little cooking space had the average interior; a sink with a silver faucet, refrigerator (filled with an assortment of foods, vegetables, meats, drinks and cold cuts as well) slash freezer (including ice pops, ice cream, frozen chicken nuggets, frozen fries, the salmon that has been in there for god-knows how long and frozen vegetables), a stove and cabinets all over the place, simply holding spices, silverware, plates, glass cups, dry foods and tupperware. Lucky opened the fridge, looking for her Snapple ice tea. She moved different bottles and leftovers away, trying to seek the sweet goodness in a bottle. She grabbed the bottle, closed the 'fridge and started to walk back into the living room, where the pumpkin picture remained.

She then went up the stairway, where the hallway of rooms had started. There were six rooms, three on each side, and a hallway bathroom stood at the end. The closet inside the bathroom was filled to the brim of towels and other toiletries.

The first room on her left was her office, an organized, clean room. An office cabinet stood in the corner of the room, unlocked and slightly opened. In another corner, there was an office table, topped with a Apple desktop, mini 'fridge under, and a pencil case filled with the utensils a writer wished for. An iPad that would be frequently used was next to the laptop, charging at one-hundred percent and a spinnable office chair was pushed inside. Picture frames were hanging, and more decorations were added in the room.

The second room on the left was Lucky's room, colored a nice light shade of green. Her bed was facing the windows, which were opened a little to let in the occasional small breeze. The bedspread was a light purple, an intricate lace-like design completing the look, pillows ruffled to look poofy and a raggedy, old bunny doll was laying down on top. A closet, the furthest thing away from the doorway, was made of a burgundy colored wood, it's doors opened letting the person see its contents. Outfits of old and new were hanging on hangers and different types of shoes were on the floor. A mirror on the opposite side of the room hung and a desk piled with make up was under the mirror.

The third room on the left was a guest bedroom, for whenever family or uninvited guests were visiting. The right side of the hallway was for Lucky's best friend and roommate, AJ. Lucky rarely ever went on the right side of the hallway, she knew AJ would freak out if she messed up her room, as it was chock full of junk that supposedly had a 'place.' AJ didn't like people messing up her stuff, even if it did look like a health hazard, ready to topple over and crush someone any minute.

Lucky walked into her office, turning on her desktop and plopping down on her comfortable office chair. She logged on and immediately clicked onto WordPerfect and was about to start a new fanfic when her phone vibrated. She read the text:

_To: Lucky-chan_

_From: AJ-nee_

_Message:_

_True, we must get writing! If Levy's doing the reading, we'd better put up a GaLe first, and maybe some NaLu's in case she isn't the only one reading if you know what I mean ;) Heading there now. I'm actually setting up this cheap video camera first XD Can't wait for the chaos!_

Lucky chuckled to herself, then texted back the following response.

_To: AJ-nee_

_From: Lucky-chan_

_Message: _

_Alright! Then it's a GaLe and some NaLu's! XD And a camera! Sometimes you sound like a stalker ;D (Sound like anybody we know? Name starts with a "J") but anyway! I'm at the apartment. Starting a new fanfic, I'll call Nii-San later. You can set up the cameras or whatever. See you soon!_

Lucky sent the message, then started on a new piece of writing. She knew it was gonna be a NaLu but had no idea what to write. An idea had miraculously popped inside her head, and her fingers danced on the keyboard. She stopped occasionally, reading what she had so far, deleting an unnecessary sentence or two and improvising it better, then she would sip from her Snapple, satisfied for what she had written and smiled.

* * *

Levy pulled her chair back from her computer screen, both amazed and horrified at what she had just read. It was a story called "_The Fairy's Tale"_ by _Somber Secrets_. It was a story about she and Gajeel being sucked into a book and having to go through fairy tale after fairy tail until they were free. The ending really surprised her, Mirajane, a matchmaker on that scale? Could Mira and Freed really have a thing for each other?

More importantly, could she and Gajeel really learn to love each other? She blushed at that question...she sure hoped so.

After hours of reading, Levy decided she needed a break. She signed into her email and scrolled down, checking if there was anything new. Spam, more spam, she didn't care about pesticides, spam, and surprise! Some one had updated a fanfiction! Timidly, she moved her mouse and clicked on the link to chapter 10 of _Miss Mungoe's Admantine_. As she read, her small fists clenched around the fabric of her dress, would Gajeel really react that way if she were to be hurt? She moved the mouse to go down a page so she could read the rest and maybe write a review when the doors to her humble abode burst open.

And Gajeel came lumbering in.

"Bookworm! Oi, what the hell are you up to?" He made his way over to Levy, who was frantically trying to close the window with her fanfiction on it, damn, why wouldn't it close!? 'Come on, come on!' She began to panic as Gajeel was getting even closer, and closer, and then all to soon, he was directly behind her. His sharp eyes were already scanning the page - was that his name he saw? And hers? What was she reading on this 'Fanfiction' place? His eyes absorbed his fictional rage, and his jaw went taut when his eyes skimmed over the part where a fictional Levy had gained severe injuries. He'd already read this story, but why would she be reading it now?

His mouth could not form any words, nor would his eyes refuse to leave that stupid internet web page. Levy had been reading a fanfiction about the two of them. Could this possibly mean what he so deeply wished it did? Did Levy forgive him? ...Did Levy, perhaps, love him as much as he loved her?

He stared at the screen, and next to him, Pantherlily who couldn't wipe the smug grin off of his face. "Wha-?" Gajeel spluttered, "What the hell is this!?" It had to be some sort of joke...What idiot would write about himself and the guild? Could what happen in this fanfiction thingy actually come true? Would Levy be targeted by Raven Tail if things worked out this way?

Gajeel wouldn't be able to look at her if she were as beaten up as she had been when he'd been done with her and her two 'stooges' the first time, back when he'd still been part of Phantom Lord.

'Nope...' His fists clenched. 'I'll have to make sure this doesn't happen!'

* * *

AAANNNNDDDDDDD there! this is the first chappy! Yay! AJ, if you are reading this, pat yourself on your back!

And until next time!

-LuckyLifeSmile


End file.
